Don't Go
by ThatBookWormOverThere
Summary: Mia walked up behind him. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I should've gotten security. This never would've happened." I gave up and just started sobbing. Like heartbroken sobs. Rated T for language.
1. Goodbye, I'm sorry

This takes place right when Anastasia gets the money for Jack. But Anastasia isn't pregnant. And some… plot twists I may say…

* * *

"Elizabeth?" I asked. " Why are you doing this? You don't have to."

"Shut up!" Elizabeth sneered. "Or the brat's gonna get it!"

I guess she's talking about Mia. I better stop… After one more question? No, I can't risk her life.

"Alright" I mumbled. As we drove closer my stomach churned with anticipation. What will he do to me? Will he hurt me? Will he kill me? Will he- No don't think about that.

When we arrived, I felt like this was the end. I couldn't know for sure but I felt a bad sensation in my gut.

Jack Hyde stepped out of the shadows. He sneered at me.

"Actually brought the money bitch?" He said cruelly.

Elizabeth unzipped a bag, "There's a lot of cash in here!" Elizabeth said in awe. Jack smiled.

"Good. Now then. This is for SIP!" He screamed and he pulled out a gun. He shot my left wrist, and I cried out.

"Jack! Not here in front of everyone! Someone could see!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Whatever she deserves it!" Jack sneered at her. "Anyway, make a choice Mrs Grey. I either kill you or I kill Mia."

Of course I have to pick Mia. I mean it'd be wrong to choose her to die.

"Me." I said simply. I'm sorry everyone.

He smirked. "But first let Mia go." I said. He frowned. "Alright, he sighed, I'll let her go. But I'm still going to kill you."

"Follow me." He said.

We walked down farther into the alley. He stopped.

"This is the end Mrs Grey." He said to me without turning around.


	2. You still there?

"The end?" I spluttered nervously. I couldn't help it. When you're about to die, it's still pretty surprising.

"Yes the end Mrs. Grey. No one can save you now!" He cackled evilly. Finally, he turned around. The second he was about to shoot me, cars squealed.

"Someone call 911! I will NOT let Hyde get her!" Someone yelled. It sounded an awful lot like Christian. But he's at work, right?

"Shit." Hyde glared. "Now or never!" He shot me in the chest. I cried out and fell to the ground clutching my chest. He shot me more and more. He kicked me in the ribs. He panted and dropped the gun.

I weakly grabbed it, for it landed near my head, and shot him above the knee. "Shit!" He cried out and fell down to the ground. I closed my eyes, my breathing ragged and coming out in short gasps.

 _I'm sorry. I should've done better. I should've let him kill me faster. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._ Then blackness consumed me…

* * *

Christian Grey's POV

No, no! No! Fuck! This is my fault… I shouldn't have seen Elena. Why did I even see her?I leaped out of the car and sprinted down the alleyway only to see my worst nightmare. Ana lying in a pool of blood, pale, and unmoving. No… I slid onto my knees next to her.

"Ana.. Wake up! You can't go! I love you!" I sobbed out. Her eyes opened by a fraction. "Ana please… wake up!" Her eyes opened a little more. She groaned.

"Christian?" She whispered.

"Yes, baby. It's me." I said. Where the fuck are ambulances when you need them? I grabbed my BlackBerry out of my pocket and dialed 911 in a blur.

"Stay with me Ana." I murmured.

"It's hard, it hurts. Christian it hurts." She whimpered. This just can't be. My smart mouth, she can't go!

"911 what's your emergency?" A plain voice answered.

"Christian Grey here, I need an ambulance, like right now. My wife got shot by a man named Jack Hyde and he's right here near me." I said to the person.

"Alright we're sending an ambulance and police car down." The voice responded.

I hung up. I don't care what the fuck they say. I just want her to live.

"Ana? You still there?" My voice sounded strange to me.

"Mmhm.." She , I shouldn't even say said, murmured.


	3. Dis little update of mine

So I know you're disappointed that this isn't another chapter but just saying I may make around 3 chapters a day.

Laters


	4. Where are the damn ambulances?

CHRISTIAN GREY POV

* * *

The wait for the ambulance was terrible. I mean in movies they come like really fast but apparently it was like a break day or something. I looked at Ana. To be honest I'm surprised she's still alive. She may have been shot a lot but it didn't go in _that_ deep.

What? I like to watch some doctor shows when I'm bored.

Finally I heard the sirens and picked Anastasia into my arms. She groaned.

"Nooo…. The light IS bright…"Ana mumbled.

Ohsheit. "No Ana, stay with me now. Mrs. Smart Mouth hasn't made enough remarks yet." I panicked. Please, just. Don't go! Her eyes were still closed and I was freaking out inside.

 _What if she dies? No that won't happen. Will it? Stop it. The ambulance is here- BUT WHAT IF THEY CAN'T HELP HER. SHUT UP_

Okay. Stop freaking out. She'll be _fine._ I basically sprinted to the ambulance. The fuck? Open the freaking doors! Oh screw them. I'll do it myself. I actually yelled that too….

"SCREW YOU GUYS! I'LL DO IT MYSELF!" I yelled. Oops. Eh they _deserved_ it.

I sprinted to the car and saw Taylor. He had Hyde in handcuffs next to him moaning and groaning.

"Taylor! I shouted, Hand me the keys!"

He looked up and tossed me the keys. I grabbed them and opened the backseat door. I gently put Ana there lying down on her back. _Please make a noise that tells me you're alive._ She groaned. I closed the door and opened the driver door. I got in and started driving towards the hospital..

* * *

Anastasia's POV

The pain is horrible. But all I remember is hearing voices. First they sounded like gibberish. Blagarga? JBIREGIeDSF?! Ijeifj.

What? I don't I just. What?


	5. Stop it! You're all lying to me!

Anastasia's POV

"She has many injuries Mr. Grey, but the most serious one is a bullet in her chest." A voice said.

Now who could that be? Was it a doctor? I don't know any doctors. Do I?

"But is she… okay?" A male voice spoke. Ooh… sounds like a nice guy.. Wait do I know him?

"I suppose. But if she wakes up she may be disoriented." The person said. Heh the person I'm so smart. No. Wait… disoriented? Me? Okay I have to know what happened.

"But she also has a hard blow to her head. She may have lost her memory. But it's only going to be for a little while." The person said.

"WHAT!" The male voice shrieked. Geez man, I'm tired. Stop screaming. Gosh.

"That, that can't be right. Maybe you took the wrong chart!" The male voice said. Eh. I'm tired so I'm going to nice blackness of sleep. That didn't make sense. Did it? Eh….

Christian Grey's POV

No. This can't be real. A nightmare? Yeah this is just a bad dream…. Right?

"But will it be temporarily or long-term?" I asked Dr. Bartley.

"Temporarily, I hope. But it may stay forever. And if it does, take it slow. Alright? Don't scare her away." Dr. Bartley said.

I sighed. I hoped it was temporarily. If it long-term ,well I don't know what I'll do.

"Mr. Grey? Can you please step out of the room? I need to do something." Dr. Bartley's voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"Hm? Oh okay." I said. As I walked out I saw Mia. She looked worried and upset.

I turned around. She walked from behind me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry, she whispered in my ear, I should've gotten security, then this never would've happened."

After that I just gave up on my act. Holding everything inside. This was too much. I starting sobbing. I turned around and I hugged her back.


	6. Who the hell are you? And who am I?

Christian Grey's POV

* * *

After my little…. episode with Mia. She called Grace about it. And what did Grace do? Not leave my side. She also wouldn't stop talking.

"And then….." I zoned out. I normally would _try_ to listen but it's pretty hard when your wife lost her memory _and_ hasn't woken up yet. _Yay._

After a couple of hours, Anastasia woke up. And my mom _finally_ had to go to work.

Anastasia's POV

* * *

Where am I? And who's this man? Is he sleeping? Yeah. Better be quiet. I tried moving my arm and a burst of pain caused me to cry out. The man instantly sat up.

Oops.

"Ana, he breathed, are you okay?" I must have had a confused look on my face. He groaned.

"Noooooo, that little fucker!" He said angrily.

Well someone has a potty mouth.

"Um, who are you? No wait, who am I?" I croaked out. He looked really sad.

"My name is Christian Grey, and your name is Anastasia Gr- erm Steele.

Oh okay?

"Okay… Why am I here?" I asked. If he knew who I was then maybe he knows what happened to me.

He sighed. "Jack Hyde, who used to be your boss, shot you and hurt you." His voice sounded pained.

Oh. Yeah I _totally knew that._

"Why can't I remember anything?" I asked him.

"You got hit in the head, really hard. The doctor said it may be temporary though." He said a little hopefully.

Well that's nice. Yay. This will be fuuun. I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend though…

Christian Grey's POV

* * *

It was nice that Ana was awake. But not like this. After answering her questions I pressed the nurse button. Our hands brushed and she blushed. Oh I remember that from when she first interviewed me. Inside I was dying.

Dr. Bartley came in. She smiled.

"Welcome back M-, she caught my look, Miss Steele." She said.

"Uh thanks?" Ana said. I wanted to go in the corner and start crying to be honest. Where is that fucker? I want to fucking kill the shit out of him.

"How are you feeling Miss Steele?" Dr. Bartley asked. "Oh and my name is Dr. Bartley."

"Well Dr. Bartley, everything hurts and aches." Ana said.

"I think I should go." My voice sounded small. I looked down and walked out the door.

"Well Miss Steele that's how you will feel for a while…." Dr. Bartley said.

I closed the door. And called Ray and her mom. With her mom it didn't go too well….

"Um, Mrs. Morton-"

"Oh please Christian, call me Carla." Ana's mom said.

"Uh well okay. _Carla_ , Anastasias been in an accident-"

"WHAT? IS MY BABY OKAY? TELL ME CHRISTIAN IS SHE OKAY?!" Ana's mom shrieked.

Apparently other people heard it so some people in the hallway stared at me.

"What?" I snapped.

They all looked away.

"Uh, well she's fin-"

"OH THANK GOODNESS!" How did Ana ever put up with her?

"Except she well, she lost her memory." I said.

"Oh my." She's quiet? Wow. Well this IS surprising news…

"Temporarily? Or long term?" She asked.

"I'm actually not sure…."


	7. OhMyGawd

Oh. My. God. I am so sorry for not uploading! I've been really busy I'm sorry D: Today and tomorrow I'm still busy so maybe over the weekend? D:

Laters :(


	8. Sorry?

OHMYGAWD IM SO SORRY.

Erm sorry. Anyway I'm really sorry for not updating. I didn't have time and my laptop broke because I spilled a drink on the keyboard .

Laters

P.S. I'm making a chapter and it's almost done :D


	9. Ask me something

**Anastasia's POV**

After having Dr. Bartley tell me what injuries I have I asked her something.

"Why can't I remember anything?" I asked. Dr. Bartley smiled sadly.

"Because Jack Hyde, the one who harmed you, hit you on the head very hard. With a gun." She said

Oh. Well that's nice. Getting hit on the head with a gun. Fun.

"Oh. Will I ever recover my memory? I asked Dr. Bartley.

"Yes you will." _Phew_. "But it may take a while." Dammit.

"How long?" I said nervously.

"Oh around a couple of months." _Yay._ "But maybe if you're lucky, a month at least." Dr. Bartley said.

"Oh and who's that man?" I asked out of curiousity.

"Christian Grey, he owns a company and he's the CEO. It's called Grey Enterprises Holding. He's like a millionaire." Damn. Why would he be _here_?

"Oh and will my memory come all together or piece by piece?" I asked.

(Mini note here, I am not a doctor nor will I be. I'd throw up. I'd rather build things. I know nothing about doctoring except for _some things)_

"I'm not sure." She smiled apologetically. Well that helps _so freaking much_.

Thanks _so much._

"Okay." I said upset.

Before she walked out the door she asked me," Would you like Mr. Grey to come back in?" Well I'm not sure… He could be telling the truth about… who again? Whatever it doesn't matter.

"Yes please." I said without thinking. Shit!

"Alright I'll go and find him." Dr. Bartley replied.

Fuck what did I get myself into? I mean what if he's married or something? That'd be awkward. But I really hope he's single…. Oh well. I sighed out loud.

 **Christian's POV**

After talking with Anastasia's mom, Carla, Dr. Bartley found me.

"Mr. Grey? Anastasia wants to talk to you." Dr. Bartley said.

"What for?" I said sullenly.

"I don't know. I just asked her if she wanted to talk to you, and she said yes." Dammit. What's she going to ask? I just still can't believe this.

"Okay." I replied. Well shit. Wait, what am I thinking? I fucking _married_ her. What could she ask? I mean sure, she lost her memory, but come on. She _fucking has_ to remember things. She _has_ to. Right? Right.

As I walked through the door I saw Anastasia staring out the window humming a song that sounded familiar. Was it Witchcraft?

I cleared my throat. "Hello Anastasia." Oh I remember this….

She snapped out of 'lala land'. "Hm? Oh, hello Mr. Grey." Dammit we're back to Mr. Grey again, I thought wryly.

"I was told you wanted to talk to me…?"

"Oh yeah. I just have questions." She answered me.

"About what?" I couldn't keep the bitterness out of my voice.

She seemed fazed. "U – uh, I – I don't know…?" She stuttered. Come _on._ Again? This is just like the interview days. Oh well. I need to get used to it for like, a couple of months. _Unfortunately_.

I sighed. "Ask _something."_

"Um, okay. Uh, who are you?"

"My name is Christian Grey, I'm 28 years old and I'm the CEO of my own company, Grey Enterprises Holdings." She looked stunned.

"O – oh." She spluttered. "And who am I?"

"You are Anastasia Steele, you are the boss of a company called SIP. You are 22 years old." _That was easy._

"Oh. Okay. Who made me lose my memory?" Oh that little…

"Jack Hyde."

And at that moment, someone banged the door open. And as I looked close to the face, I gasped. . . . . .


End file.
